Abduction
by atypicalhumanbeing
Summary: As ever, John's curiosity and addiction to danger leads him into trouble. However, this time, he has waded in far deeper that he first realises. DISCLAIMER: Sadly, these amazing characters are not of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

**John**

I have no idea where I am. I have no idea what the time is or how long ago it was. I need to escape, but I can't.

It was a misty morning in London. As I woke and drew back the curtains, I could barley see 100 meters in any direction. This irritated me. My hearing isn't great, thanks to all the gunshots in Afghanistan, so I rely deeply on my eyesight. Without it, I feel vulnerable. Anyway, I didn't have time for worrying about mist, so I got washed and dressed and grabbed a biscuit out of the cupboard; I've never liked breakfast.

I'm always late for work, however hard I try, I'm always late. I work at the local surgery, and its dull, deathly boring

. Sherlock was sat over his laptop when I appeared from my room, hands clasped together and eyes shut, deeply in thought.

"I'm off, Sherlock. It's my late shift so I won't be back till 8." I said.

I knew Sherlock wasn't listening, so I wrote the information on a note and slipped it into Mrs Hudson, along with one asking her to force him to eat at some point... Sherlock had been stuck on this case for days, and had barely stopped to eat or sleep the whole time. I thought back to what he'd told me the night before.

"You've been sat like that for hours, Sherlock, what's the case?" I'm always interested in his work, and Sherlock's often more than happy to tell me about it. Anyway, he says he prefers to think aloud.

"Its code. Mycroft's been following this gang for months. They used to write in plain English, but one of the agents joined their ranks and told them what was happening, so they switched to code. All we know is that they're planning something, and its going to be big." As usual, all this information was delivered at the speed of light.

"So, you've no idea about the code?" I asked, knowing he would have something at least by now.

"Well, several of the gang members are Italian, so we're thinking Mafia code. Mycroft's checked all the documented codes of the Mafia but there's no luck so far."

"Right, well" I cleared my throat "sounds great, hope you crack it so I can find out what it is." I said almost jokingly.

"I'll do my best." He replied.

Anyway, work was the usual, old people coming in with their "Ooh no, I've got flu, help me, I might die!" And over-worried parents with their kids that seemed far healthier than me. The clock ticked, 7:01, 59 minutes left, 17 minutes left, 2 minutes left. And then I was free. I grabbed my jacket and scarf and padded past the receptionist quickly before she could spot me and attempt at conversation.

It was November, so it was dark by 8pm when I left the surgery. Of course, it wasn't really dark because I was in the middle of the capital city, with lights all around me. If only I could be so sure of where I am now... Annoyingly, the mist was still hanging over the lampposts, threatening to choke out their light, just as it had been in the morning.

I set out for the tube station as I normally do, enjoying watching as people rush past me, going about their daily lives. It was a main road with lots of vehicles and people, but several dark alleyways led off the side of the street. I glanced down one of these alleyways as I walked along, after a second take, I noticed a light flashing. Immediately, I recognised the flashes as Morse code and began to translate it in my head. It read:

John Watson. This way. You are needed.

I was confused, how did someone know I would look down the alleyway. Why did I need to go there? Who or what needed me? These questions swirled round and round in my head within an instant. I could sense some kind of trap, but my feet were already guiding me down the narrow path towards the light. "Hello. I see I'm needed. Who are you?" I said into nothing. The light was gone and I had to feel my way down the alley, cursing myself for forgetting my torch this morning. As my eyes began to adjust to the light, I could make out the shadows of two men. They were holding something between them, but it was too dim to make out what it was. There was no noise, apart from the steady sound of my own feet and the racing beat of my heart as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

Stupidly, I turned around to check my exit was still clear, which it wasn't. Without warning, there was a huge crash and foot steps came flying at me. Someone screeched something in a language that was, at a guess, Italian. Just after, I felt a net being thrust over me, and I was pulled to the ground. I fought back with all my strength, but there was a man on each of my arms and legs, another crushing my torso and two standing by. One of these men lent down next to my ear and whispered in a strongly accented English

"Thank you for volunteering, John. You're going to be very useful, very useful indeed."

Before I had time to muster a reply with the little air and energy I had left from the struggle, I felt a needle being plunged into the side of my neck. The pain was sharp and cold. I could feel the vile liquid flowing into me.

I knew this was my last chance, and also that I had little hope, but I flung myself as hard as I could and tried to break free. It was no use, before I knew it, men were onto me from every angle, pressing my body into the cold, hard ground mercilessly. The man spoke again once calm was restored.

"You're a bit of a fighter aren't you? Well, I guess that's predictable seeing as you were a soldier. Strong, too. You'll start to feel weak soon, if you don't already, and then we can get into business."

"Who. Are. You?" Was all I had the energy to muster, but it was wasted breath, I got no reply.

"Hurry!" Someone shouted "He's not going down, give him another dose!"

Again, a sharp cold pain in my neck, more fluid flowing into me. This time, I couldn't even try to fight back. Whatever drug they had given me was strong. I knew this was a bigger dose than the last, because the pain was stronger, so the needle must have been larger. Slowly, my breaths became steadier, my muscles began to relax, and against my will, my eyes began to shut. I knew I was losing consciousness, and whatever I was to awaken to would be far worse than this, but my mind was fuzzing, so I hardly cared. Paralysed, the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was this:

"Gone?"

"Yes. He's out, will be now for at least 10 hours. He got a double dose."

"Good. Time to get moving then. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock**

"So, brother dear, any nearer to solving the code?"

"Oh, Mycroft, stop distracting me!" I replied irritably. My brother is the most insufferable man I know, and extremely impatient.

I began to run the code in my head:

P45 XK6 34GH TYR UG925 WI 185 HAN2 76N GA7NC

What does it mean? What does it mean? I need ideas, any.

"John? Any ideas?" I asked sceptically.

"Oh, brother dear, he went out. He's at work, Sherlock. He got a job. But he's not happy with it and finds it repetitive. Judging by his coffee mug..."

Ugh, I filtered my brother's waffle after that. Instead, I repeated the code in my head again. The more I did, the more I began to think it rang a bell in my mind. Something, a small something, was staring me in the face. Italian Mafia, an old code, used by a criminal gang... "Ah!" I exclaimed.

"What?" My brother asked, leaning forwards just a little.

"The code! I've got it! It reads 'Get the best man there is and make him dance.'"

"How do you read it?" My brother asked, clearly ashamed that I had got it, while he was still in the dark.

I took in breath to speak but was stopped as I heard frantic footsteps, flying up the stairs.

"Lestrade?"

Out of breath, he gabbled "It's John."

I was out of my seat and level with the inspector in a flash.

"What?" I demanded.

"Our CCTV picked him up going into an alleyway."

Normally, I would've made some sort of remark here but the tone of Lestrade's voice screamed trouble. Big trouble.

"He went in there over two hours ago. One of our men went to check it out. All we found in there was his jacket, a small piece of net and two large needles."

"Abducted." I said, my brain had slowed, where's John? Who's taken him? Immediately, I realised something. I was the 'best man' from the code, they're using John to make me dance.

"Seems so. We took the needles straight to Molly. She said its a compound. Strong stuff. One would be enough to take you out for hours, but two..." He trailed off, sensing the look on my face.

"Take me there." Was all I could manage before descending the stairs and getting into the back of the police car.

In no time, we were at the alley. Taking my torch, I ventured in, tracing how John must have walked, not so long ago.

About 50 metres in, I found where the struggle must have taken place. Like a book, I read the scene: John walked in and looked around for some reason, then two men came up from behind and used a...net, probably, to drag him to the ground. Here, John tried to break free but was held down, drugged and his limp body was dragged away.

I walked deeper into the alleyway, with Lestrade and about a dozen other officers close on my heel. As it got wider, I could see tire marks from a largish van leading onto a quiet back road and away.

Wherever John was, I knew he was in danger.

Further back, someone called my name, I pushed past the other officers until I got to the man, and he handed me a note.

"Was on the floor, like. Down over 'ere." He said.

The note read:

Sherlock Holmes,

Knew you'd come looking.

Your dear John is safe for now.

The drugs won't kill him, but they'll make him easier to keep captive.

Find us, find him.

Keep looking.

F. Verdi

"For you?" Lestrade asked from behind me.

"What? The note? Yes. Lock down the border. We may already be too late, but try it." I said. Almost certain John was already out of the country, far away from safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**John**

I awoke to find myself stripped down to my blood-stained shirt and jeans. My watch, wallet, phone, jacket and shoes were all gone. Ropes bound my wrists and ankles tightly, and a chain, fastened around my waist, clattered behind me as the van bumped along.

I could hear men talking, but couldn't see them, because something was covering my face. Someone felt my pulse suddenly, causing me to start.

"Finally! You took your time! Although, it took and awful lot to stop you struggling in that alleyway, soldier." Someone said, different to the man who had spoken before.

Another added "So, what do we do now he's awake again?"

"Well, we could just drug him up again..." I decided this would be my preferred option "...or, we could have some entertainment."

At this, several men, more than I had believed were around me, laughed.

"Quiet!" The man who had first spoken to me shouted. He must be the ringleader, I decided.

"Now, John, you're probably wondering why you're here, and why we want you. But first, you probably want to know that the man we're really after, Sherlock, has been in touch. He called your mobile and as you were out cold then, I took the liberty of answering it. Of course, we didn't want to ruin the game, so we said very little. I assured him you were fine, although he didn't sound convinced, and assured him that no harm would come, as long as he did what I asked of him."

"What. Did. You. Ask. Of him?" I interrupted. My words were slow and slurred, the drugs still heavily effective.

"Oh, that we would free you, so long as he served as a replacement. And that to do so, he'd have to play hide and seek."

Typical, Sherlock would obviously want to help me, so he'd take my place, and then the real 'fun' would begin for this gang. I couldn't let this happen, but I couldn't go on like this. I had to hope that Sherlock would come up with a plan.

"Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, we won't tell you anything in case you wish to speak with Sherlock. We don't want any clues, he has to do it himself. So, do you want to talk, and then sleep or just sleep?"

"You. Know. My answer." I said, almost choking at each word. By my thirst, I guessed I had been out for at least 15 hours.

"Get him a drink, and bring me his phone" the man ordered.

The mask was pulled from my face, but I had to squint in the sudden light. I focussed on the leader, staring him in the face, never looking away. My drink was given, and I drank, trying not to think of what they could've been put in the water. It tasted a bit off to be honest, but I was thirsty, so I drank.

The man dialled Sherlock while someone else untied my hands, and handed me the phone, he motioned to another man, and he held a gun to my face.

"Say something wrong, and you're gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sherlock**

The phone rang and I immediately answered. The number was John's, but I doubted it was actually him.

"Hello. What now? I've had enough of your demands. Where is he?" I asked impatiently. They had called me before. Demanding that I find John and take his place. I wanted to find John, but I knew taking his place wasn't an option. He would never let me.

"Sherlock."

I couldn't believe my ears. It was John. He was actually able to talk. This was already more than I had dared to hope.

"John! Are you ok?" Might as well get to the point, I thought.

"Fine."

"You never say fine. There's a gun at your head isn't there? Don't worry, they won't shoot you because they need you. They can't get to me unless they have you. Tell me all you know." I said, trying to keep my voice calm, slow and steady so as to relax him. Telling myself that compared to him, I shouldn't be nervous at all.

"There's nothing to tell you. I got abducted, I'm in a van and I've no idea where I'm going."

"The drugs, what affect did they have?"

"Well, they hurt, they stopped me moving and they knocked me out." He said bluntly. "What time is it. How long was I out?"

"Urm" I looked at my watch "its 2:30 here but I highly doubt you're still in the same time zone. The drugs were strong, John, you must have been out at least 12 or so hours..."

"Hurry up!"

I heard someone from John's end say. The phone was snatched away and the man said "want to see how the drugs work? Have you got video?" I was confused and worried but realised a video could give me so many clues.

"Yes. Hold on, I'll call back."

Scrabbling with my laptop, I opened Skype and entered their name ' 123' and called them.

What I saw when the video opened shocked me. After only 24 hours, John looked terrible. He was hunched up and bloodstained.

"John." I said. He turned his head and looked at me, the gun had gone but was replaced by a man holding another needle, poised. "I'm sorry, but this will help me find you..." He nodded.

Then, without warning, he lunged at the man with the needle, plunged it into his neck and tried to break free. Chaos broke out and the laptop was dropped. I heard a man shouting orders, and John cry in pain, it nearly broke me, but I had to stay strong.

When the laptop was lifted and I saw John again, his hands were tied, two guns were resting, barrels on his temples and blood streamed down his face. I realised how helpless I was until I could find John.

Then, another man plunged another needle into John's neck. He tensed, but remained still, his energy already sapped. He tried to stay awake, I could see the desperation in his eyes, but he failed, and the drugs took over his whole body, swallowing him up into deep darkness.

At this, I was turned to face the ringleader. He simply said "And there we are, quite a fighter he is. How long before he realises it gets better if he stops struggling? The drugs from last time are still in effect. Don't bother calling again for a while, John won't make much sense even when he does wake up. Bye bye!"

And he was gone. Suddenly, I realised Mycroft, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson were all behind me.

"We'll find him, we'll save him." Mrs Hudson assured me. Mycroft, however, was more to the point

"They're in France. I know the region. We can be there by nightfall."

At this I leapt up, ran to John's room to grab his hand gun and was off, followed by Mycroft and Lestrade. Mycroft was already on the phone

"We need heavy backup, Calais, now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**John**

This time when I awoke, it was silent. I was in some kind of cell. My head throbbed from where I was hit during the struggle. Hearing Sherlock made me desperate to escape. I knew it was hopeless, but I didn't want Sherlock to think I had given up and I didn't want the gang to see that they were winning.

Just then, the ringleader came in, an armed man either side of him.

"Ah, awake at last. These drugs really are good aren't they?"

He held up another needle for me to see. This one was different, it was a different colour and a smaller dose. I knew something was up.

"Now, you're our Guinea pig and our magnet. You attract Sherlock, but while we wait, we test our drugs on you, to make sure they'll work on him. This one is one of my personal favourites..."

"What does it do?" To be honest, I didn't want to know, but at least it delayed things a little...

"Ah, well, you'll find out, we're not sure about the dosage yet so it should be mild. Wouldn't want to harm you would we?"

"Fine, go ahead. I know you would anyway, so why not just agree" I said, hating myself for giving in but lacking the strength to do anything else.

"There, it doesn't always have to be a fight, does it?" Yet again, a needle was plunged into my skin. Nothing happened to start with but then I began to feel dizzy. I was awake and heard the men talking, but I couldn't move or speak properly. Instead, I settled for trying to find out as much as I could by pretending I was completely out of it.

"Ah, it worked, well. Lucky we didn't give him any more than that." The ringleader said.

"I agree sir. He's out of it. Such a useful drug."

"So, the plan's working well. Sherlock and Mycroft are onto us. Didn't think they'd be this quick to be honest, but they're already over the channel. Its brilliant. Two birds with one stone!" The ringleader said smugly.

Slowly, I began to notice something. My right foot was twitching slightly, and I couldn't stop it. Then, my left foot began to twitch, and I began to panic.

"Look sir, stage two. It's working."

"Good. Very good. You, stay here. Make sure he doesn't do himself any damage. Call me immediately if something happens."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock**

"So, Mycroft, where are we looking?"

"Well, I recognised the region from the dust inside the van. I went there on holiday several years ago. Its not far from Paris, couple of hours drive from here."

"Quick, let's get going then!" I said, so close yet so far from John.

"I can't guarantee we'll find his exact location today, remember."

"I know, I know..." I mumbled, thinking otherwise. There was no way I would stop searching until we found John. Mycroft always let food hold him back, no wonder he needed a diet...

Suddenly my phone rang. It was John's number again.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock. So good to know that you and your brother are on your way." My heart sank. I had stupidly hoped John would still be allowed to talk by now. Clearly not.

"Yes. How's John?" I asked quickly. I had to find out.

"Ah, your primary concern. He's..." The pause filled me with dread and terror that I had never felt about a human being before "...taking a nap." The man phrased carefully.

"At his own will? Or forcefully?"

"Well, he agreed to the drug, but no, the sleep is not natural." The man remarked teasingly.

I knew John was worn and tired if he'd given in. John never gives in, he always fights back.

"What did you give him?" A tone of anger in my voice that I couldn't hide.

"Oh, an experiment. It hasn't got a name yet. It gives hallucinations so we find out what you fear, to use it as torture later. You'll find out more when you take John's place. See you soon! Bye bye." He said quickly, before I had time to answer.

"What's the plan then?" Mycroft asked once I had put the phone down and taken a few deep breaths.

"Save John, but not get captured ourselves, that would just reverse the issue and John wouldn't wait for backup." I answered, having thought this through hours ago.

"I agree." Mycroft said. I was astonished. He never agreed with my ideas.

"We're almost there." He added a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

**John**

The shaking got stronger and more uncontrollable. Again, men were pressed onto me, trying to keep me still. I could still just about make out their words.

"Stay still! Stay still! Hold him down! It won't work if he whacks his head and knocks himself out properly!" A man bellowed.

More weight, making it harder then ever to breathe.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped, I was lying on the ground again in Afghanistan. Men with covered faces were standing over me, deciding my fate. A shot, and a huge pain in my shoulder. "No!" I cried, but it was no use. This time, nobody came to my aid, and I stayed where I was until I bled to death. It felt lkke hours, but must only have been seconds.

Then, I was in a hospital room. Mrs Hudson was next to me, crying. A doctor looked me in the eyes and said "I'm afraid Sherlock is dead." I screamed and scrabbled around, coming back into the real world for a moment, just awake enough to hear talking again.

"This is interesting, get Verdi!" Someone said.

Before I could hear the reply, I was swallowed under again. Literally. I was slowly sinking, whatever I did, I kept sinking. I thrashed and screamed but it was no use. Eventually, I ran out of air and drowned.

That was it, the shaking began again. Like last time, I couldn't control it, but at least I could hear what was being said again.

"Sir, we've got the data. It took 6 men to hold him still at one point. He's still shaking now."

"Good. It'll be very useful. Leave some food in here for when he wakes up, but make sure you prepare it as I told you before."

"Yes sir."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlock**

As soon as the van slowed enough, I jumped out and was already searching. Mycroft followed behind me a long with a couple of other men. I approached the first person I saw

"Do you know the name 'Verdi?'" I asked

"Pardon? Verdi? Ah non." The man replied.

I sighed and continued looking. After about an hour, we ran out of tarmac. The road had turned into little more than a dusty track, but tyre marks showed it was still in use. In the distance, someone was following the road. Maybe they would have some knowledge, I thought. It took lees than a minute to catch up with them.

"Have you seen a van?"

"Verdi's van? Yah yah! It came through a day or so ago."

"Where is it? Where will I find Verdi?" I asked, surprised I had found information so quickly.

"In that compound, over there." The man pointed into the distance and I was off in a flash, breaking into a run as the buildings and fence came into view.

"Sherlock! Stop!" Mycroft shouted, I turned and waited as he caught up. "You can't just run in! We'll never get John that way. We need a plan."

"Which is?" Knowing he'd already have one thought out.

"Two men are going to create a distraction at the gate, meanwhile, you and I will climb the fence and search for John. The other men will watch our backs." Mycroft replied.

"Ok, go." At this, two men ran towards the gate and we dropped to the floor, crawling to the fence. Suddenly, the two men let out a yell and crashed themselves into the gate. Within seconds, men were pointing guns at them. I realised then how difficult this was going to be.

Anyway, I led the way over the fence, with Mycroft and the other men following, and ran for the nearest door to me, surprised to find it unlocked, Mycroft went to the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**John**

All the men had gone. I could see the plate of food but did not have the energy to reach for it. Instead, I stared into space and wondered how close Sherlock was to finding me.

Suddenly, a crash brought me to my senses. I heard yelling followed by men running, bullets clicking into the gun barrels. Doors began to slam around me. This is it, I thought. I'm being rescued, I'll be free! I'll get to see Sherlock again and go home! I looked up as footsteps came towards my cell.

There before me, I saw Sherlock standing outside my cell. I tried to call his name but my voice was weak. He looked at me but said nothing. Fearing of giving himself away. Instead, he began to skilfully pick the the lock. Within a matter of seconds he was in. He ran to me, tugging at the ropes that bound my limbs.

"Ok? Are you ok?" He demanded.

"No." Was all I could muster.

He paused and looked at me. His ice blue eyes full of care, but also disgust and terror. He took in breath to speak but was beaten to it. Behind us, the gate clicked shut and a man chuckled.

"That was easy." he laughed, smiling down at us."I believe the original agreement was to have an exchange, but now I have both of you, I may as well keep you." He chuckled again.

"No, that's not the rules. You have me, let him go." Sherlock said fearlessly.

"I won't leave you, Sherlock" I croaked.

At this he looked at me. I could see in his eyes the terror. He must know more than I did of what was to come. I should have been scared, but after the fear from the drug, it all seemed like a bit of a dream, I couldn't think straight.

"Sorry, I'm not known for sticking to rules." The man said after a moment.

Then, several men filed into the room. They unlocked the cell door and entered, proceeding towards us. I was tied down, and had no energy to fight back anyway. Sherlock, however, leapt at the first man, knocking him to the floor and tried to hit the second before he was flung off his feet by a chain that was being wielded by yet another man. He crashed to the floor but still struggled as the ropes went round first his arms, then his legs. Sherlock still writhed after he was tied. It took four men to hold him still, his energy finally sapping.

"Another fighter? Excellent." The man said once the situation was under control."Better let them rest."

"Here it comes" I mumbled to Sherlock. Even as I said it, the pain in my neck told me I was drugged again. The last drug still had a grip on me, so I began to falter immediately. Sherlock though, forced out a final sentence:

"Promise we'll still. Be. Together. When. We wake?" He asked. His words slowing.

"Promise." The man said, but I saw a glint in his eye, just before the darkness won over once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sherlock**

When I awoke from the drug, I was, to my surprise, still with John. At first, I couldn't move because the drug still had a grip on me, but slowly, I was able to turn my head to look at John. John was still deeply asleep. Remnants of the other drugs must still have been inside him.

After just a few days, he looked thinner. His face was worn and his eyes were deprived of natural sleep. I couldn't help but pity him. He must have had so much hope. At least when he knew I was on my way, he would've had something to cling onto. Now, however, all hope was lost. I had failed. Failed my best friend, the man I knew would never fail me.

It was at least another half hour or so before John began to wake. In that time, I realised that my watch, phone and jacket were all gone. I also noticed that there was untouched food in the cell. How long would it be before we were forced to eat it, and would discover whether there was anything inside of it?

"Sherlock." I snapped back into the real world and looked at John. Trying to hide the pity I felt for him.

"I'm here, John, its ok." I said. I had no idea why I said this, though. We weren't ok, things could only get worse.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

This stunned me. How had I not thought of this? I was so caught up in my own pity that I hadn't even considered a plan. And here was John, who had been trapped for days, trying to formulate a plan. Human error, I hated myself for falling into that trap, and this whole trap. I should've waited, come up with a better way to save John. I was so desperate to save him, that I now couldn't.

"Well" I said after some thought "I've no idea whether Mycroft escaped or not. We must find that out. It could change everything." I realised just how foolish I had been. Mycroft could get the entire army over here in a flash. Even this gang wasn't that strong. New hope filled me, finally, I felt content.

John looked at me quizzically, and I smiled back, unable to control myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**John**

So, I thought. We need information. We need to find out about Mycroft...

"Sherlock." I whispered. "What if we pretend we're still out cold?"

He looked at me. There was confusion in his eyes at first, but then they began to light up.

"The gang often discuss stuff just before and after I lose consciousness." I added, pleased with my plan.

"Ok" he replied. "Start now!"

We quickly slumped and closed our eyes, breathing as deeply as we could. It reminded me of the game 'sleeping lions' that I used to play as a kid. Promisingly, I'd often won the game. I doubted Sherlock had ever played such a game before though. I just had to hope he was a decent actor...

Before long, I heard several sets of footsteps coming towards the cell. As they got nearer, I could hear they were already talking.

"So, where do we take it from here, sir?"

"Well, we only really need Sherlock, John's a sort of bonus... But we could test the drugs on him first, to make sure they won't harm Sherlock."

"That sounds like a good idea, sir."

"Yes... The only problem is that Mycroft escaped. He's powerful. He could save these two in no time."

"We need to move location then?"

"I agree."

So, Mycroft was free! There was still hope! If only Mycroft would get us out now, I thought, before we move. The gang wanted Sherlock to find me last time, but they don't want anyone to find us now...

By now, the men had reached the door to our cell. I could hear them unlocking it as they continued to talk.

"They're both still out of it, sir."

"Hmm, bit odd. John, yes because he's had so many drugs by now that he's probably on an overdose. But Sherlock, I thought he'd have woken up by now..."

Oh no, I thought. What if they check us? I'm not sure I could stay still, and Sherlock flinches at human contact so I'm sure he'd move.

"Should I check them, sir?"

"Yes. Just to be sure."

Oh no oh no oh no oh no, his footsteps were coming to me first. Good, at least Sherlock would have more time to prepare. I braced myself, just as I did as a child, playing sleeping lions, or when my father hit me.

First, the man felt my pulse. Then tapped me on the face. Thankfully, I didn't move a millimetre.

"He's still out, sir. But not for long. His pulse is very erratic."

I'd passed the test. But would Sherlock?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sherlock**

I was panicking. How can I keep still? Any human contact causes me to noticeably flinch. Maybe, if all my muscles are tensed, I thought, I won't be able to flinch. I thought it unlikely, but this was the best plan I had.

I tried to calm myself, slowing my pulse to make it more believable, something John had forgotten to do.

The footsteps came towards me. This is it. The man stooped down and felt my pulse. I managed not to move, although I hated the contact. Then, as he had done with John, he slapped my face, and I gasped.

Trying to regain my composure, I remained stock still. The man hit me again, a little harder, but thankfully, I managed to resist it this time.

"His pulse is much slower, I thought he was awake when he gasped, but it must have been in his sleep, sir."

"Very well. Let's leave them in peace. Anyway, they must be hungry by now..."

Phew, I was safe. But not for long. I was starving, so I couldn't imagine how John felt. Something was in the food, I was sure of it.

After the footsteps retreated, John and I remained still for several more minutes; just to be sure that nobody would come back.

"He escaped then." John said.

"Yes, thankfully. I hope he'll get going quick though, before we're moved." I replied

"Nice acting skills, by the way." John commented jokingly.

"Actually, yours weren't so bad, apart from your pulse." At this, we both smiled. I realised it was the first time I'd felt remotely happy since this while thing had begun.

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke again.

"They want us to eat."

"Seems so."

We both looked at the food. John's eyes had a look of desperation and yearning in them. I was hungry, but he must have been starving.

"What do you think is in it?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later." John replied.

Judging by the way he said it, he had little care left for what was in the food, as long as it wasn't cyanide.

"John, we need to resist the food and everything else for as long as possible." I said.

"Why, it only makes everything harder?" John looked at me quizzically.

"Exactly. We need to give Mycroft as much time as possible." I said, wondering whether Mycroft would use the time wisely or not...


	13. Chapter 13

**Mycroft**

After we climbed the fence, Sherlock ran to the first door he saw. We were both surprised to find it unlocked. There must be something going on, I thought. Otherwise, they wouldn't have made it so easy for us to find and break into the compound.

Ignoring the warning bells ringing within my head, I ran for the next door along. It was also unlocked, surprise surprise.

Inside, there was a mess. Things were strewn everywhere. How can people live like this? There, my OCD was speaking again. Already, without noticing, I had been lining things up on the floor with my foot. I mustn't get distracted, I reminded myself.

So, on I went. Them room was gloomy and had a musky smell about it. At the other end of the room was another door. I walked slowly towards it and put my ear to the wood. Through it, I could hear footsteps.

Immediately, I recognised them to be Sherlock's, so I pushed the door open a fraction. I peered round the door and saw Sherlock. He was picking the lock to John's cell with surprising yet worrying ease.

John looked thin and tired. His face glowed, though, in Sherlock's presence. Sherlock walked towards his friend and began speaking to him. They were too quiet for me to hear what was being said.

I glanced around the rest of the room. Suddenly, I noticed a shadow in one corner. Someone was there.

"Sherlock!" I hissed, trying not to give myself away, but I was too quiet and too late.

Without warning, the man appeared from the shadows and clicked the door shut behind both men. I knew then that I had to get away. I was Sherlock and John's only chance now, I needed to act, and act fast.

I turned and saw that I too was being watched. The man in front of me smirked. Before he could do anything, I jarred the end of my umbrella into his stomach and swung round him. The man cried out in pain and it took very little to knock him to the floor.

In a flash, I was back out the door and over the fence. Bullets began to whizz past my head. I jumped down the other side of the fence and ran like never before, faster than I had realised I could.

As soon as I was a safe distance away, I took out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Its Mycroft."

"Hello sir."

"Send over as many armed men as you can fit into one truck! They've got Sherlock and John now, and won't stay in one place for long."

"Yes sir. On their way sir."


	14. Chapter 14

**John**

I felt as if my insides were tearing apart. All I could think about was food. It was right there in front of me. I could eat the whole lot in under a minute. I didn't care what was in it.

Sherlock said we had to resist everything, and I agree. But he often goes days without food; he's used to it. I'm not.

We were left for hours in the cell. Sherlock and I decided that they must be discussing where to move us to, and trying to tempt us into eating the food. To be honest, any resolve I had about resistance was already falling apart.

Eventually, we heard footsteps. More than one set. That meant something happening, probably being drugged and then moved to a new location... Just before they entered, Sherlock whispered "Remember, resist everything and anything as if your life depends on it." Which, in a way, I suppose it did.

Verdi was the first into the room, followed by two other men, one of whom, was carrying a black box.

"Ah, awake at last are we?" He said through the bars, smiling at us menacingly. "We've been thinking hard about what to do with you" he added.

"And?" Asked Sherlock. Keen to find out as much as possible, and to delay whatever movements that had been decided.

"Well, first, we decided what to do with John. Obviously, we intended just to have you, Sherlock..." Oh no, I thought, what have they decided? "...The first option was simply to dispose of John. Either by killing him, or just chucking him out. The other option was to test the drugs on him, before we use them on you."

"So, what is my fate to be?" I asked as coolly as I could, although my heart was racing.

"Well" he paused teasingly " we decided you had more utility if you remained with Sherlock, for now..." He concluded.

I was safe then. Well, as safe as you could get while being held captive by a powerful and deadly gang...

"The next decision was about what to do with you next." He added after a moment's silence.

"Take us to Italy?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

"A bit obvious, don't you think? We are trying to avoid Mycroft here." Verdi answered with equal sarcasm. "No, you'll find out soon enough. When we get there." At this, he smirked and turned towards the man with the box.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir." He said, placing the box down and opening the lid.

From where we were sitting, I couldn't see what was in the box, but I was sure I could make an educated guess.

Sure enough, I was right. The man proceeded to lift two needles from the box. They were larger than the ones we had had before. We must be travelling a long way, I thought. More men entered the room. One came forward and unlocked the cell door. Sherlock tensed next to me.

They went for him first. We weren't tied as they had wanted us to eat, which now gave us an advantage. Sherlock leapt up and flung himself as the nearest man, causing him to topple backwards. Then, I flew at the man nearest me, wrestling him to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" I heard someone shout, but I barely noticed.

Men began piling into the cell. More than we could ever take on unarmed. After a short struggle, I went down and was immediately pinned to the floor, my spine pressed to the concrete.

With me out of the way, they turned their attention to Sherlock. He stayed standing. I kept struggling so as many people as possible would have to hold me down, leaving less to tackle Sherlock.

Too late, I saw the man poised with a needle next to Sherlock. Just as I shouted, the needle went into Sherlock's neck. Within seconds, he was taken to the ground. He continued struggling but his body was quickly consumed, swallowing him into the darkness.

Turning to me, the man held out another needle. He plunged the needle into my neck. The men on top of me stopped any more struggles from taking place. He leant down next to my ear and whispered extremely softly

"I'm on your side. Hang in there."

Before I could make anything of it, the drugs pulled me back into the darkness I had come to dread.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mycroft**

Where were they? The men were meant to reach the compound almost an hour ago. I had decided to stay nearby so that I would know when Sherlock and John were being moved. The minutes ticked by. 8:01, 8:12, 8:23... Hurry up! I thought.

From the compound, I heard shouting. I rushed forwards, so I could make out what was being said, keeping low so as to remain hidden. Where I was, I could make out very little from the movement.

Luckily, the men were shouting, so I could easily hear what was being said.

"Get these two into the van and make sure they're securely tied!" Someone yelled, probably the leader, Verdi.

After that, there was a lot of movement, clanging, mumbling and manoeuvring, but no words were audible. Eventually, when the movement stopped, I could make out the talking again.

"Right, we need to move! We need to get away before Mycroft comes back. East we go!" How stupid! I thought. Verdi had just told me which direction they were going to... If only this stupid army would hurry up!

As the gates opened to the compound, I realised the best way to keep track of Sherlock and John would be to follow them myself. I jumped into my car and prepared for the journey, not knowing where we would be going and how long the journey would be.

I was watching the gang get into their vans when my phone rang, I answered immediately.

"Oh, Mike! At least _you're_ answering your phone!"

"Hello Mummy." I said, trying to sound far more elated than I felt.

"Sherlock hasn't even texted me in days, Mike, have you heard from him?"

"Its Mycroft." I said irritably "and, yes, we have been in contact..." I said vaguely.

"Oh, thank goodness! How is he?" She asked.

Well, I'll have to tell her sometime... "He's been abducted." I said plainly.

"What? Where is he? Is he safe? Are you finding him?" The questions gushed until I interjected.

"I'm following the van now. He was trying to save John. I'll get him out, don't worry." I said I'm a calming yet firm voice. "

At least he has John. This really isn't good for him. It'll set back his social development months if not years."

"He's fine." I said and then hung up before I had to listen to any more pointless drivel. Anyway, the pace was picking up and I didn't want to risk losing the van.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sherlock**

When I awoke, we were still travelling. As John had warned me, I had a mask covering my face. I decided remaining still would be my best option, allowing me to stay awake and listen in to any plans the gang may be discussing.I had no way of knowing whether John was awake, I hoped he would be doing the same as me.

At first, there was just silence, but soon, I heard two of the men talking.

"D'you think we're almost there?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, we've been driving for hours now. We must be." The other replied.

"Verdi?" The first man shouted.

"Yes, what?" A shout came back.

"How long 'til we're there?" The man demanded.

Verdi replied "I keep saying, it will take us 14 ish hours to reach the base in Turkey."

Ah, Turkey. That's where we were going. I had to find a way of telling Mycroft, he had to know, otherwise, we would never be found.

Suddenly, the mask was torn from my face. I remained as still as possible, slowing my breathing after the shock.

"This one's still out cold. Should be awake soon though." A man said. "Check the other one." He ordered.

Of course, I couldn't see whether John was actually asleep still or not. Please stay still and don't give yourself away, I thought.

"Awake." The man said.

Oh no. What now? Do I break cover, or wait. I'm tied down anyway, what use would it be?

"Verdi! John's awake." The man shouted.

I heard footsteps. I could feel the presence of the man standing over me, but I stayed still.

"What shall we do with him now, sir?" Someone asked.

"First, bring a drink for him." Verdi ordered. "Really, John, you must be thirsty by now."

I couldn't bear it any longer. What use was staying still anyway? At least John and I would be able to exchange looks...

I opened my eyes and looked at John. He was staring at Verdi, but turned to me when I uttered his name.

"Ah, both awake now. Excellent." Verdi remarked.

He looked at John and I menacingly before handing each of us a glass. The glass contained a clear liquid much like water, although I doubted it actually was.

"Drink." He ordered pointedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mycroft**

I'd been driving for hours. After many, many insistent phone calls, the army truck had caught up with me. I didn't know how far we had left to go...

By the route we were heading, I guessed we were travelling somewhere like Turkey, hopefully no further than that. This a seemed to be a good guess as records showed several of the gang members had travelled to Turkey from Italy not long before John was taken.

Not many hours later, we were crossing the Turkish border and plunging deep into unknown territory. Helpfully, I had learnt to speak Turkish when bored one day at the age of 12, so I could read the roads signs with relative ease.

As my car was an undercover one, I didn't need to remain hidden from the view of the van. The army truck, however, had to make sure it stayed well back. At every turn, I would tell them what direction to take, in the hope that they wouldn't get lost...

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I decided it was probably mummy calling again, she kept calling to make sure I was still safe, and that I was still following Sherlock.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Mycroft, this is Verdi's assistant, Martini." I was shocked. Why was the gang calling me now? He was very quiet, and I found it hard to hear until I got used to the noise.

"Yes?" I asked expectantly.

"This may come as a shock, but I'm on your side. I'm against Verdi. I snuck my way into his ranks. Please, trust me." He said quickly.

"I do." I replied. His nervous, hushed voice convinced me of his sincerity. I waited for him to continue.

"I've told John I'm on his side. I'm afraid I was drugging him at the time so he may not be convinced. He hasn't spoken to Sherlock yet, so he doesn't know."

"Right, so what do you intent to do?"

"I must be quick. I'm on the night guard tomorrow and I'm in charge of drugging them. My plan is to dilute the drug so they're only out a couple of hours, then smuggle them out. We're in Turkey. Will you be able to collect us? And reach us in time?" He explained hurriedly.

"I'm right behind the van now. In the Peugeot, blue." I said.

"Oh! Ok." He sounded surprised. I smirked.

In the background, I heard a shout: "Martini? The drinks. Now!"

"I've got to go. I'll be in touch again. Bye." He gabbled before the line went dead.

I picked up the receiver to the army truck and said, imitating Sherlock, "The game, is on."


	18. Chapter 18

**John**

I lay on the cold hard ground. It was pitch black. I had no idea whether Sherlock was with me. The drink had paralysed us, we couldn't move.

Of course, we had both refused to drink, only co-operating once gun barrels were pressed into our temples. The drink had immediate effects, but it didn't knock us out, although the gang seemed to think it had...

As I could do nothing else, I thought back to what the man had said to me before we were moved, that he was on our side. I hadn't been able to tell Sherlock as we hadn't been left alone since that moment until now, and I was currently unable to formulate words.

I had no idea whether what he said was true, but something deep down made me think he was honest. Obviously, he was drugging me at the time, but he was more gentle than any of the other men, he was careful with the needle and gentle in the way he moved and spoke, secretive.

Slowly, I began to notice that I could twitch my left hand, then my right hand. The drug was wearing off at last.

Once I could lift my head, I tried looking around, but I couldn't see a thing. Instead, I tried talking. At first, my words were jumbled and incoherent, but slowly, I managed to say

"Sherlock? Are you here?"

At first there was silence, and a deep dread began to fill me. Just as I took in breath to speak again, I heard a grunt.

"Sherlock?"

"J-John?" His familiar voice asked.

Judging by hearing alone, I guessed he was two or three metres to my right.

"Can you move yet?" I questioned, suddenly realising I wasn't tied down.

I heard shuffling as Sherlock felt his way towards me. His hand collided with my stomach before he settled next to me.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." I whispered "the man who injected us yesterday, he said something to me."

"What?" Sherlock eagerly inquired.

"He said he's on our side."

"Ah, it all makes sense!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"That man, he's in charge of the drugs." Sherlock murmured, his words barely audible.

"So?"

"The gang thought we were out of it when they moved us here, but we were just paralysed, and we're not tied, which shows they expected us to be out for a lot longer. So, that man, Martini, must have changed the drug in our drink so that he could do something..." He tailed off as we heard shouting in the distance.

"Martini, check on them. Maybe tie them down now so its easier when they wake, and give them a dose of that other stuff, it'll be hilarious when they wake up and can't speak anything coherent at all!" Verdi bellowed.

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

"That's him, he might tell us what's going on." I whispered.

"I hope so." Sherlock said, just as the door was opened, flooding our small room with blinding light.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mycroft**

Martini had managed to phone me again. He told me that he would get Sherlock and John out that night.

The drug in the drink was meant to sedate them, but Martini had changed it so it temporarily paralysed them instead. He had also diluted it so the dugs would wear off by about 10pm, way before the gang would expect them to.

At this time, he was due to check on Sherlock and John and tie them down for when they awake. Instead, Martini told me his plan was to sneak them out of the compound, meeting me outside a back gate where we could drive away, escaping the gang.

The possibility to go wrong was high, but every plan would be that way; it was worth a try.

I was already waiting by the gate, ready to collect the three men when Martini phoned for a third time.

"Hello?"

"Mycroft, I'm about to check on them. This is where we can get away. I've prepared drugs to knock out the guards as I enter the room, so our exit will be clear."

"Very good. The sooner you're out, the better." I said, desperate for Sherlock, and John, to be safe. "I wish you the best, and thank you." I added before hanging up, I'm not sure why I said it, but I did.

The next hour would be the difference between having my brother back, or losing him forever. The thought of that made me feel weak and alone, and I hated myself for it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sherlock**

Once my eyes had adjusted to the sudden burst of light, I could make out Martini. He shut the door behind him and walked purposefully towards us. He crouched down between John and I and whispered

"I'm going to get you out, and you're going to have to trust me."

"We do." I replied.

"Good. The guards outside the door are out, I drugged them. I'm supposed to be tying you down, but I'm taking you away instead, Mycroft is waiting." He continued. "I will take the lead, and you are to follow. If we see anyone, we are to pretend that you escaped and I am taking you back. If I shout run, you run, and you don't look back."

His voice was firm and direct, in a weird way, it was calming. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, and that we were likely to fail, but we had to at least try to get out.

With that he was on his feet and heading for the door. We quickly, but quietly, scrambled up and followed at his heels.

Martini put his ear to the door and listened before opening it a crack. He grabbed a length of rope from behind the door and was into the hallway in total silence. We followed with as little noise as possible.

The hallway was dark, only the glow of the moon in a high window gave us the reassurance that nobody was there, or at least, not before the corner.

We passed the guards, who were way out of it. They would probably be punished for this if we got away, but I'm not a sentimental man, so I had no worries about this. After all, they had done wromg to us, so what did it matter what happened to them?

As we got nearer the corner, my heart began to race, faster and faster, beating within my chest as if it could burst out at any moment. Blood and adrenaline pumped through my veins.

Martini peered round the corner. He looked back to check we were still there, before whipping round it, out of sight.

At the end of the hallway was a door. Once we reached it, we heard talking. I pressed my ear against the wood.

"They won't be awake until sunrise. Then the real fun can begin." One voice said.

"Yes. I can't wait, is Martini ok? He's been in there a while." Another replied.

"Oh, you know, he likes to take his time." The first voice said.

"Let's go check, I've always wanted to inject them anyway."

"Ok then."

Footsteps were coming towards us. I looked at John, his blue eyes stared into mine in fear before we both turned to Martini, who simply said.

"Ready to run? Three... Two... One!"

And was out of the doors. We raced after him. He already had one man on the ground, and a sharp blow in the stomach from John put the other temporarily out of action.

Already, down the corridor, the noise had attracted more foot steps. Without turning to look, the three of us broke into a sprint, crashing out of the doors into the crisp night air.

Men followed us, their shouts cutting through the darkness like blades.

We were almost at the gate when I heard a crash behind me. I looked back to see John on the floor, a man grabbing at his ankles. Without a thought, I kicked the man in the head as hard as I could before reaching for John's hands and pulling him from the man's grasp.

Together, we ran to the gate which Martini held open and were through in an instant. I sprinted towards Mycroft's Peugeot, trust him to bring the undercover car, and flung open the piled into the back, and Martini into the front.

As soon as the doors clicked shut, the engine started and we were away into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**John**

I was safe for the first time in over a week. The soft rumble of the engine could just be heard amid the gasping breaths of myself, Sherlock and Martini. Nobody spoke, but nobody needed to. Sherlock looked out of the back window, but no-one seemed to be pursuing us.

I was pretty sure Mycroft was breaking the speed limit, but I didn't care. As long as we got away from the gang, I was content.

After about 20 minutes, Mycroft broke the silence with his usual greeting.

"Hello again, brother dear. I'm so glad you could join me."

The silence wasn't broken again until I turned to Sherlock a few minutes later and said

"Thanks for, uh, helping me back there. I really needed it."

He made no verbal reply, but gave me a short smile before turning to look out of the window into the night.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes and slept naturally, the gentle rock of the car calming me. Soon, I would be home.

Suddenly, I was back in the compound and a man was standing above me, a needle in his hand. Ropes bound my hands and feet, the fibre digging into my skin. The cold of the floor seeping through my clothes. I writhed and struggled as hard as I could, gritting my teeth in the pain. The man leant down and plunged the needle into my neck. I cried out for help in vain. Men around me began chanting my name. John! John! John!

"John! John! Wake up!" Sherlock said, shaking me awake.

I gasped and screamed again, terrified. Sherlock released the seatbelt from around me and told me to take deep breaths and calm down. It was several minutes before I remembered that I was safe. The gang was gone. There was nobody there. Shakily, I sat up.

"John, are you okay? You were crying out." Sherlock said, looking at me.

His ice blue eyes looked into mine. They were full of concern. Glancing up, I saw that Mycroft looked the same. I nodded slowly and then turned away, ashamed of myself. Slowly, my pulse returned to normal and I dared to close my eyes once more.

When I awoke again, it was light. The sun's rays shone through the window. Only then did I realise I hadn't seen sunlight in several days.

My mind was a blur. I jumped at every noise and couldn't focus on any conversation. All I could see in my mind was the needle and Verdi's face looking down at me.

When we finally reached London, I only half noticed the crowd of journalists outside of the car. Mycroft got out first and began clearing a path through them towards the door of 221B.

Sherlock helped me out of the car and guided me through the crowd, shielding my face from the cameras with his coat.

Once the door closed behind us and I was finally safe, I slumped down against the wall and rocked as the tears rolled down my face. Mrs Hudson held my hand and eventually, I closed my eyes and lay down, taking in heavy gasps of air. The last thing I remembered was Sherlock covering me with his coat before I fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first fan fiction! I really appreciate all the support and would love some reviews :)**


End file.
